PAiN
by ShootingStarz01
Summary: She was all he had. He had the horrible feeling she wouldn't forive him for this, but he had felt he had little choice. He had only wanted to save a life. He had wanted-tried-to do something good... But now he found himself in the dark, bound in chains for it... And he hated the choice he had made. Was there nothing anymore but pain? FC-based. Rating may go up.
1. The Mistake

_**A/N: Heyo! An fcs only fic this time! It's not part of the Splitting Truth/Merging Lies/Unabridged thoughts stuff, BUT IT STILL WILL GIVE HUGE SPOILERS. So if you really wanna read this, BACK IT UP, you PROBABLY wanna complete reading those three listed above first. (meaning you'll have to wait for me to finish Unabridged thoughts. And it's sequel, Unspoken Words, for that matter.) If, on the other hand, you don't care about spoilers, keep on reading.**_

_**Anyhow, MORE WARNINGS: The rating is there FOR A REASON. This is NOT fluff of any kind either. Things will get very dark, probably NOT in the way you expect. You have been warned.**_

_**Sarah belongs to Angyll.**_

_**Xarach and Tanya belong to me. (X_e)**_

**PAiN**

**By ShootingStarz01**

The Tanuki hopped off the bus, her dazzling pink eyes scanning her surroundings. So this was Ivaysa. The apparent 'land of opportunity'. She would see… At least it would free her of the restraints she had in her own country. Here, she would be able to get what she wanted; even if she was unable to live in the luxury she had been raised up in. Better, no one would bother her. She smiled to herself cunningly.

No one had expected her escape from Kiran. She had gotten away quite easily. Here, she blended with the crowds. Hardly anyone had even heard of her small country, so it was unlikely that she would be sent back to her homeland any time soon. She was good at hiding. Her parents would never find her…

But just in case she was wrong, she needed to ground herself. She needed someone else for that.

A continuous stream of a certain curse arose from Xarach's mouth. The four letter word that rhymed with 'ham' was the only word he could think of at the moment to describe this situation. He hissed it under his breath. Realizing that such a curse was forbidden to him, however, he quickly silenced himself. The reason for his cursing?

He had lost his beloved Sarah.

Again.

In the sea of people, she had disappeared; probably becoming distracted by the constant noise of the bustling city and not realizing they had been separated. Or worse, she had had one of her spurts of insanity and run off to God-knows-where. For all he knew, she would try to dive off the highest skyscraper there was. He looked around frantically for her, pushing through the crowds.

After half a minute, he could not longer handle it. He shot out of the crowd and up into the air, wings spread wide. All who saw gasped in astonishment.

Most people had never seen a winged hedgehog. Furthermore, being that Xarach was actually not a hedgehog, but a Tenrec, it was nearly guarantee-able that no one had seen a creature like him before. Everyone assumed he was a winged hedgehog, but no one but the young children had a closer guess.

Xarach was an angel. A fallen angel. He had always hidden his wings in public, but this time, he could not handle doing so. Sarah was too important to him. He cried her name as he flew above the mass.

He couldn't lose her again. Being separated from her for five single minutes drew upon him the worry that it would be months before he'd see her again. It may sound like an unreasonable fear, but in fact, it had happened. Almost thrice. The first gap of time he had spent away from her had been three months; two of those months had been completely involuntary. The second time, he had left her home to fetch his violin, only to find she was not there when he came back.

The third time, indeed, had been the worst. He had left her home to play a harmless prank on Swift, Sarah's younger sister. The harmless prank metamorphosized into a quest to end the inhumane cruelty of AIR. AIR indulged in illegal experimentation on living souls, and they particularly wanted Swift as their subject. After one false move against them, he ended up in chains, and extremely effective power-restraints.

Sarah had saved him, though she was by far too late to keep him from extreme torture. In fact, she had ended up suffering some torture herself. Still, they had made it out. (Swift had been released long before either of them.)

He had resolved never to leave her side again, if it could be helped. Being that he was now a mortal angel, and no longer invincible, he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his days with her. Even when he had been immortal, there was little more he could have asked for.

He was her hero. She was his heroine. Still, he was afraid to ask for her hand. He was even afraid to call out her name for the possibility that she might think he was angry, but he called. This attracted a good deal of attention, as young children pointed and excitedly burbled the word "angel" and all else looked on with wonder or bewilderment.

Finally, after everyone within a mile had seen and heard the white Tenrec, he spotted his girlfriend in a slightly less crowded area, looking rather uncomfortable. She sat alone.

The Tanuki was nearby. She watched as he made a graceful, though hurried landing, and rushed to the side of a female black hedgehog.

"…What happened? Are you alright?"

Sarah looked up at him. "Yeah." She said quietly. "I just hate all the noise. Sorry for taking off…"

He nodded, showing that she was forgiven. His face twisted into a concerned expression. "Don't tell me the trip's been a complete waste…"

"Oh! Not at all!" She gave a shy smile. "I really liked the theatre—and the performance. And lunch was good."

Xarach sat at her side, then gently pulled her into his arms. "I'm glad, Miss Sarah."

Sarah blushed slightly, and happily returned his embrace. She would never trade her boyfriend for anyone else. Nothing could even tempt her.

And when he kissed her lips, she knew he felt the same.

Suddenly, an uncomfortable feeling arose within her. More than likely, it had already been present, she just had not been aware of it until this moment. She broke off the kiss, beginning to flush in embracement. "Uh, Xarach…"

Xarach looked at her in mild confusion. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

Xarach sweat dropped. "Oh. Go on, then." He smiled kindly, releasing her.

Sarah gladly took her leave, eager to get to her business so she could forget the awkward moment. She began to search for a public restroom.

Xarach sighed. He watched as the black hedgehog began to fade into the crowd…

A surge of paranoia overtook him. What if he lost her again? The white Tenrec couldn't bear the thought. He sprang to his feet and began to rush after her so he would not completely loose track over where she was…

The brown and pink Tanuki stumbled into his path quite unexpectedly, and he knocked into her.

"Sorry!"

"I'm sorry!"

"No problem, Miss. Don't be!" Xarach moved to step around her.

The beautiful girl stepped in the same direction.

Xarach stepped the other way. The girl did the same, looking at much a loss, toting her baggage. Xarach stopped. "After you, Miss."

"Oh! No! You may go, Sir! I actually have no place to be… No place to go at all." The Tanuki smiled a sweet, nervous smile.

Xarach looked over her shoulder. Sarah was already gone.

"Well… Oh." Xarach refrained from sighing again. He prayed nothing would happen with Sarah, but he knew it would be best to go back to where she had left him. "No place at all, you say?"

The Tanuki shook her head. "I've come to Ivaysa for freedom, but I hardly had enough money to get here… I guess I'll have to live on the streets, but that's how everyone starts over, isn't it?"

Xarach looked thoughtful. He didn't like seeing people have to live on the streets. The girl seemed nice enough. He might be able to convince Sarah to let her stay with them… "I don't believe that everyone starts over without even a place to sleep… In fact, I think most who come here have somewhere to go."

"Oh!" She looked utterly shocked. Xarach suddenly realized what he had essentially said. He quickly thought of a way to patch up the problem he had likely constructed within the young lady's mind.

"Don't feel discouraged. I mean to say, you've come farther than most other people of your status. They wouldn't dare to leave their homeland in such a state, if they could even pull together the financing." He smiled politely.

"Oh, well…" The Tanuki blushed a bit. "If you mean to say I was very brave, I didn't have much of a choice."

"You didn't? Did you leave to gain religious freedom?"

She shook her head.

"Freedom in general?"

She nodded. "But not quite so much freedom from oppressive government… Freedom from oppressive parents. They won't let me leave the house until I marry. I'm just desperate to get away from them…" She looked at him seeming to try not to cry. "They just hit me whenever they feel like it! They tell me who to be friends with, who not to be friends with, what thing I have to be, what life I have to live and personality I have to have… I'm an adult in my culture! It's not fair!" She ducked her head down, trying in vain to conceal her tears.

Xarach had deep pity on her. He couldn't stand the thought of not having freedom… Which only reminded him of his impending doom. Eternal suffering. To think that this girl practically lived that on earth, and not in the afterlife… How horrible. "I'm… very sorry…" He placed a hand on her shoulder, not being one for hugs, especially when it came to complete strangers.

However, she seemed to be perfectly accepting of this gesture, not offended by the absence of something more. "I-I'm sorry. This is so improper… I-I don't even know you." She started walking away.

Xarach followed, for a very brief instant forgetting about Sarah. He noticed the extreme grace in which she took her strides, and could only assume her parents would tolerate nothing less. "No, no! It's perfectly fine… But, would it be too personal to ask, how did you manage to get here if you didn't marry?"

"T-they care who I befriend… but… not who I marry. I.. I-I told them, actually…" She appeared rather nervous.

"Told them…?"

"… th-that I already found a husband… and th-that we'd marry immediately if t-they'd just lend some money to go to Ivaysa."

"So you lied?"

"Y-yes…"

"And they expect you to return home with your husband, don't they?"

"Oh, no! They'd be happy if I never came home again, but… They use me. I must be married, or they'll force me to return home! If they don't receive word in a few days, they'll be so f-furious… I-I-I.."

Xarach could tell that this would result in serious punishment. "You would never be able to leave the house again, I should guess."

"No-no-no! _F-far _worse… I-I'm afraid. T-they… would _kill_ me…"

Xarach couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You don't say…"

The tanuki nodded. He could tell she meant it would be a literal killing.

Xarach glanced over his shoulder, realizing how far he had wandered. However, he felt it would be a horrible thing to leave this girl alone. She needed help. Sarah had to understand that. And the Master wouldn't possibly be happy with him if he chose to abandon someone in need. He wasn't sure how to help, for the moment, but he felt he needed to, and he knew it would be the right thing to do.

Sarah had to understand.

"What's your name?" The angel asked.

"Tanya." The Tanuki answered. "And yours, sir?"

"Xarach. Xarach Thomas." He offered a hand for her to shake.

She took it. "Xarach, you're such a kind listener. Thank you…"

"Not a problem at all." He smiled. "Is there anything I could do to help you? I live with my wife, but I'm sure she wouldn't object if you needed to stay with us for awhile, until you're able to hold your own."

"You're wed? Well, that's wonderful…" She smiled a bit weakly.

It wasn't until then that Xarach realized what he had said. "O-oh! No, no, no! I meant to say, my girlfriend, though… I want her to be my wife… Ever since I fell in love with her…" He had to mentally slap himself so not to slip into swooning. It simply wasn't polite, particularly around strangers or new aquaintances. His dreamy smile gave him away though.

He was hopelessly in love with Sarah Black.

"Oh, I see." A slightly devious smile curved Tanya's lips. However, it lasted only an instant, " Well, Xarach, I thank you very kindly for the offer, but the only thing that will really help me is if you can help me to find a husband and be sure I married him in the next three days…" She gave a worried look.

"I know it was a … 'long-shot' to come here, and I know this will be very hard… though I could really use the help, I would not blame you if you did not wish to waste your time…" Again, she began to walk

Xarach thought about this, following after her. It would definitely be difficult. He doubted, as gorgeous and kind as Tanya was, that any man worth marrying would want to marry her so quickly. A good man would wait. A drunk man… there was just no telling. A cruel man, certainly, may take the offer just to get what he wanted from her, but of course Xarach didn't want that. It would put her in a place where she was worse off than she had been before. He could read the men's minds, which may give him some idea of weather or not they'd be good for her, but… he had no experience as a matchmaker, nor would matchmaking necessarily do much good…

Love took time. Lust didn't.

Love would prompt a marriage.

Lust wouldn't.

More than likely, only a drunk man, a man not in his right mind, would want to marry Tanya so soon. Marriage was a high cost. It took a lot of money, and once you were married, you couldn't just neglect your spouse. It might be very difficult, very hard to keep the romance there. It was a huge commitment… And there was just no trusting that a drunk man would be a good husband.

Finally, he spoke. "I can't think of how this could safely be done. Real life isn't like the fairy tales, where fair maiden meets her prince and true love, and they fall so much in love that they would marry immediately. You realize that anyone you might find willing to marry you in these few days will more than likely be someone you would not want to spend the rest of your life with?"

"I have no choice now… But I'm not really worried about it. I should tell any man I meet that I'll be more than willing to divorce after just one day. All I really need is a signed certificate of marriage to mail off to my parents, and a photo of myself and the groom. If I divorce at any time after that, they would never know. I just want to be free…"

Xarach did not find this very morally sound, however, with the situation being as it was, it seemed justified. Still, he found her plan flawed. "I understand, Tanya. But marriage is expensive. And even if you find a man to marry you, what if he's abusive and he won't let you divorce?"

She looked about to say something, but she shut her mouth. Then, opening it once more, her face contorted into a anxious look. "O-oh, well…" She looked at the ground, beginning to look very, very stressed. "I wouldn't know if a man is that way, would I?"

"I'm not sure I would be able to tell either…" Xarach could read minds, certainly, but if she did not anger the man who decided he would court her, he would not know if the man had maybe an explosive anger problem, where he might beat her if she angered him sometime during the ordeal. Then he may not release her, because he wouldn't want her to tell the police. He sighed. "Since you're lying already, is it possible you could just find someone who would take a picture with you and forge a marriage certificate?

She shook her head. "They will do an internet search on the one who supposedly married us to see if he is real, if they find anything that seems … strange. And then they would either see that he is not real, or that he did not marry us. I'm too afraid for that. I'd rather try to really marry someone…"

Nothing about this was foolproof. Nothing would guarantee Tanya's safety or freedom. Xarach was concerned for her life, simply because she was a life. Everyone should have freedom. He pitied her deeply. She would probably never find anyone. And if she couldn't, or if she decided just to flee, she would be living life on the run. What sort of life would it be? Not being able to just settle in an area, or have a normal life… But Xarach could think of nothing else to help her.

Unless…

Xarach almost froze as the thought crept into his mind. Tanya seemed to trust him, and he certainly knew he wouldn't betray that. He had the money. He could stand to give up about 24 hours. 48, if Tanya really needed. If he married her, and she sent of the certificate and the photo, then she would be fine. She had just said she would be more than willing to divorce afterward…

But this sounded like complete treachery to his ears. What about Sarah? How could he even think of doing this? He loved Sarah so much, and she trusted him… how could he betray that? What would she think, even if he explained it all? Just telling her before hand, surely she would be angry. And if he didn't tell her until afterward, that may be even worse. Xarach's heart could have broken at the thought. He couldn't do this to Sarah…

But he couldn't abandon someone in need, either.

He believed that marriage should be for life…

But if her life was in danger, wouldn't it be murder to have been able to help, yet let her die?

His heart belonged to Sarah. He couldn't…

He couldn't…

…let someone die.

This was the fastest way out for the foreign girl. Maybe the only way. "T-tanya." He managed to speak.

"What?"

"Just one day, right?"

"Just one."

"…I'll marry you." Even as he spoke, emotional pain already began to squeeze him. Regret closed in.

She looked at him, seeming pleased. "Oh, Xarach! You don't know how much this means to me!"

"Oh, I know…" Xarach smiled weakly.

She paused. "…You're thinking of your sweetheart. Don't worry. You won't have to tell her anything."

Xarach shifted his weight uneasily. "I don't want to keep secrets from her…"

"She wouldn't understand. I don't think anyone would." She tossed her hair gently. "Don't worry about her. The faster we send the letter, the better."

Xarach had to agree to the last part.. The sooner this was over with, the better… though he still felt he would not be able to _bear_ keeping such a thing from his lover

He glanced over his shoulder, seeing how far he had wandered…

It seemed like miles. He couldn't even see where he had been sitting with Sarah. Would she ever forgive him…? "Let's go…" He offered his hand, not even looking at Tanya.

She took it.

In a flash, he abandoned his heart in Philedelphia, along with the one whom he truly loved.


	2. Sealing Fate

Sarah scanned the crowds. No sign of him. "Xarach?" She called, again and again. But no answer. She ran through the streets, almost giving way to her insanity, but…

She couldn't find him.

She bit her tongue. He'd ditched her. He must have…

But it wasn't like him… What if something had happened? What if the other fallen angels had snatched him? Or one of her old enemies? Or if something had come up with Ryan.

She called out to his mind. _Xarach…?_

It had been on a whim. Xarach had done many things on a whim…

But not anything this serious.

This was betrayal. A betrayal he wished could be avoided. He couldn't stop the thought from looping through his mind again and again as he opened the chest that held his black tuxedo from the 1950s. He was in his cellar and had left Tanya on the surface, in his garden, to wait as he got what he needed. Unfolding the tuxedo, he gazed at it, eyes glazed with sadness. He thought that he might be marrying Sarah next he wore it…

…but instead, a girl who was barely more than a stranger.

He wanted to save it for that day, not wear it now, but being that Tanya needed a photo, he felt it just wouldn't be proper if he were wearing his white leather jacket and blue jeans. He had to wear something formal.

Sarah's cries reached him. He blocked his mind off to her, having no guts to answer. His heart pounded, aching. This seemed to be the right thing to do. The lesser of two evils. Why did it have to hurt so much? Truthfully, he knew of some people who could have married her, but he could not place the financial burden on their shoulders. It would be wrong. Besides that, they might be unwilling altogether.

Doing it himself would be best. He kept praying that Sarah would forgive him as he also picked out his top hat and dusted it off. He placed it on his head. He would tell her later, but for now, he hadn't the nerve.

Shutting the chest, Tuxedo folded under his arm, he stood and shuffled down the short hall. When he had climbed the ladder back to the surface, he found Tanya leaning right over the opening. Her red and golden dress blew in the wind. She was looking down the hole curiously, her eyes staring straight into his own.

Xarach paused. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes." She said simply.

Xarach climbed out of the hole. She moved back for him. "You brought something for your wedding, I assume?"

"Of course." She smiled brightly.

"Then pick your suitcase back up. We need to change into the proper attire."

Her own calls bounced back to her. Both alarm and anger sparked within her.

He had blocked off his mind. He didn't want to talk to her. He didn't answer her. But why…?

Sarah tried to calm herself. Maybe he was in a situation, and he just thought it would be best if she stayed out of it. Of course, this thought didn't ease her nerves much. She hated being kept in the dark. If he was in a situation, she wanted to help! She didn't like to be treated like a helpless female, or, a helpless mortal.

He'd come back to her soon…

Glancing around at the crowds, she began to feel very lost and alone. What if he wasn't in a situation…? What if he'd really abandoned her?

He'd find her wherever she went. He'd have to come back to her… She knew he'd have to. So, dejectedly, she decided just to go home…

There was no use in staying here anyway.

Xarach had teleported them both to an empty public restroom. He took one stall, Tanya took another, and they both changed into their formalwear. Xarach walked out of the stall, not even looking at himself in the mirror, cradling his casual clothing. Tanya walked out, holding her lovely red dress, now dressed in dazzling white. She opened her suitcase, which had been left on the floor outside the stall, and stuffed the dress inside.

Xarach looked down, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Tanya?"

She looked up.

"Would you mind if I put my clothes in your suitcase? I'll gladly carry it for you… I just have no place to put these." His hammerspace was a tad bit too full.

"Oh, sure." She took his clothes and stuffed them in. After closing the suitcase back up, she handed it to him.

He felt it would be rude to have her carry it. "Now we need to find a judge."

"Or a church leader?"

"… I suppose." He sighed. He felt he would be lying to God in taking vows in front of a preacher. A judge would have saved him some guilt, though not much at all.

She smiled brightly. "I did research. There's a church leader who would have us wed for $1,300."

Xarach tried to think of all that was involved in wedding costs to determine weather or not this was a good deal. However, he didn't know the slightest thing about weddings. Seeing his expression, Tanya added, "He offers complimentary cake and nice decorations, and lots of flowers. He's back in Philadelphia."

"What if we ask him to exclude all that?" Such frivolities were probably what mounted all the costs in the first place. However, he was disappointed to hear their removal would not make the wedding any less expensive.

"It would be the same."

"Alright then… I suppose that's that." He refrained from giving a huff, remaining as patient as he could. After all, it wasn't Tanya's fault, and he had willingly volunteered. If it had cost $3,000, he still would have paid…

It was just that the whole situation was nagging at his conscious. Sarah, oh Sarah! He couldn't stop thinking about Sarah…

He had the most horrible feeling she would never forgive him for this. Even if she did, would she love him the same…?

How would she be able to? How would she be able to, thinking she was second best, not to have been married before this stranger? Not to even have been _proposed_ to?

Poor Sarah…

Xarach took Tanya's hand, teleporting back to Philadelphia, a quiet area where they would not stand out so blatantly. An area, more importantly, away from the area he had left Sarah in. "Where is the chapel?"

"Here." Tanya held out her hand, reaching for the suitcase. Xarach handed it over. She knelt down, opening it, and shuffled through it's contents. She seemed to have no guilt over the circumstances whatsoever…

But she had no lover to disappoint, and she didn't know Sarah. She hardly even knew Xarach, so if she had any pity for him at all it couldn't have been much. She was probably just happy to have the chance to escape her circumstances, completely, once and for all.

The angel had to remind himself that this was a noble cause, no matter what the outcome. Whatever came of this, he would need to be alright with it. Through life, or even death, sickness or health, as long as he lived…

He would have to look back on this decision and tell himself he had done the right thing, even long after their divorce, and long after Sarah's possible disowning of him.

Xarach quickly shoved the thought out of his mind.

It caused too much pain. No, he had to think positively, that Sarah would understand. That she would forgive him. That she might even say she would have done the same thing if she were in his shoes. She always had seemed to understand him before. The one time she truly hadn't was only a few weeks earlier. She had almost broken up with him… He had contracted rabies, and refused to go to a hospital. He had kept the truth from her. He had been dying, and hadn't told her, and that had made her feel unimportant to him. It had made her feel like he had wanted to die, and leave her alone.

But he had only wanted to keep her from worrying. To keep her from the horrible emotional pain of knowing he was dying right before her very eyes. He hadn't believed that there was any medicine that could cure him…

After being forced into the emergency room, however, he found that there was. Coming to understand his reasoning, Sarah forgave him that night.

He held her hand, and he promised never to do such a thing to her again.

She had always understood before, even if it had taken her awhile not to be angry any longer.

She just had to understand this time too. He wouldn't sleep with Tanya. He hardly even cared to touch her. And his heart was not in this marriage. That was all that counted…

…Right?

Tanya snatched a map out of the bag, which looked to have been taken off the internet and printed on fast draft. "There we go! Follow me." She did not even bother to clean up her mess, or shut the suitcase. She simply started walking. Xarach had to strain to put all that belonged in the suitcase back inside, then run to catch up. How could she have forgotten something like that…?

After only a small amount of moving against the crowds, they both came up to a small, but lovely chapel situated on the east side of town. "Don't we need an appointment?" Xarach asked. He wasn't sure that a preacher sat in his church all day, just waiting for people to come in and be wed. He was sure the preacher must have had better things to do… Bible studies, working on the next sermon, studying, praying… the like, and of course, he needed time to himself as well, just going about life, spending time with family (assuming he had family)…

"I'm sure he'll have some time today."

"I wouldn't want to impose…" He hadn't even thought about it until now, but the bride was not supposed to see the groom before the wedding, either. There were just so many things he had never thought of concerning weddings. So many trivial details. Weddings seemed to be a rather large deal to most people… not just the actual wedding of the couple that made them husband and wife, but all the little things, such as the color of the room, or the decorations, or the cake, or the flowers, or even the type of person who the pastor or judge was.

It almost made his head spin. He was glad, at least, that tanya didn't have more time. If she did, she might go into the craze that everyone else did and start trying to make the wedding 'perfect', despite the fact that they would not remain married for more than a day. For some odd reason, he did believe that if she had more time, she might do such a thing, even though she seemed very mellow and sweet… "Oh, don't worry. He should have plenty of time. I'm sure of it. We'll be married today, and everything afterward will be wonderful!"

…and thoughtless, considering the words she had just spoken, and that she had expected Xarach to clean up for her just moments ago. Maybe she had not expected him to, and merely forgotten about her baggage, but he couldn't really see how she could so mindlessly forget her only belongings.

…At least he had been with her. If he hadn't, she wouldn't have had even a penny of her own. He watched as she knocked on the chapel door, feeling horrible about possibly bothering the pastor and interrupting him.

Or maybe he just was feeling horrible altogether.

The pastor opened the door, looking at them both. "Yes?"

"We'd like to be married as soon as possible." Tanya said happily, gesturing to Xarach.

Xarach just shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"You realize this isn't formal?"

"Oh, yes sir. We're very sorry. It's just that something's come up…" She smiled sheepishly.

"Something?" The pastor clearly wanted to know more. He probably found the situation rather suspicious.

"W-well, you see, sir, I must be married by the day _after _the day after tomorrow."

The pastor frowned. "Why is that?"

"It's very personal, sir. Please, won't you marry us?"

Xarach felt himself sweating slightly. His concerns over Sarah were rattling him to the core. And the fact that he was getting married to get divorced. Though he was doing the right thing, he thought, did the Master _really_ find it fully justified…?

Maybe not…

Not to mention, Tanya had told him everything, but not this pastor? Pastors were quite honest men. Any pastor that truly believed what they taught, anyway. He was sure that a pastor was more trustworthy than any random stranger met on the street… Or, they should be. Why had Tanya not told…?

"…Well," the pastor sighed, not pressuring the girl any further, "I was in the middle of a meeting, but if it's only the two of you, I have some time afterward. We can squeeze in the ceremony. Let me finish with them, and you both can wait in the lobby." He opened the door wider.

Tanya walked in. "Thank you!" She chimed.

Xarach followed in, almost timidly. He nodded, meaning to express appreciation, but he was only appreciative on Tanya's behalf. The pastor went back into the sanctuary to finish the seminar.

There was silence.

Tanya seemed to be holding in on her excitement. One step closer to freedom. Neither of them spoke. Eventually, the pastor excused the assembly and all participants filed out the front door. The preacher bid Xarach in. "Come. You, miss…" He paused, unsure of her name.

"Tanya Lyyori."

"Miss Lyyori, wait until I start the music to advance up the asle."

She nodded. The pastor lead Xarach up the asle. Noticing his anxious look, he whispered, "Pre-wedding jitters, son?"

"Yeah…" Xarach half-heartedly agreed.

"Don't worry. Trust in the Lord with all your heart, and lean not on your own understanding."

Xarach looked at him, almost as if it made him feel more comfortable. However, he did not speak.

After this, the pastor went to the organ, and played 'here comes the bride' once through.

Xarach still was thinking of Sarah, and didn't even notice as Tanya came up behind him to stand at his side.

The preacher looked at him. "Oh, and your name, please." He smiled, only slightly bashful at his own forgetfulness.

"Xarach Thomas." Xarach sighed, appearing void of emotion.

The preacher did not pause to ponder this behavior. He went through the entire ceremony, only breezing through the basics since he knew nothing of the couple. Xarach hardly heard him, until he got to the final part. "Xarach Thomas, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Xarach hesitated, almost everything within him resisting…

Tanya looked at him innocently, yet expectantly.

He couldn't say no. "I do." He forced himself to say, though his vows would be broken on the morrow.

The preacher looked to the tanuki. "And do you, Tanya Lyyori, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband , to have and to hold, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Her smile changed, as if it had only been a mask and something else was hiding underneath…


	3. Before the Storm

Xarach was very glad he was carrying all of his cash on-hand. If he weren't, he'd have to stop back at Sarah's house and possibly have a run in with her… which, needless to say, would not be pleasant. At any other time, he would have been more than happy to kill time with Sarah, just being with her and holding her hand and kissing her…

Did such thoughts now count as adultery? He looked down at the ground, feeling so guilty and ashamed. He wanted to die.

However, it was almost over. All three of them had happily signed the legal certificate. The wedding had finished a half hour ago. He had refused to kiss Tanya, with a poor excuse of that he didn't like to be observed kissing his lover. The preacher had seemed quite bewildered over this, but hadn't objected, likely trying to respect Xarach's decision. Tanya, however, had made things a bit worse, half-begging for the wedding kiss, and pouting when he didn't give it. He 'promised' her that he would kiss her all she wanted once they were in private, even throwing in a 'sweetheart' and giving her a charming smile. That seemed to sell it to the pastor, and after Xarach had pulled the owed money out of hammerspace, (which oddly, the pastor rejected), they both filed out the door in search of a hotel where Tanya could stay. Xarach hardly noticed that there had been no cake, and hardly cared that there had been no special, wedding-specific decorations as Tanya had said. Tanya, however, complained about the lack of decoration all the way to the first hotel… where then she shyly brought up the point that it was very run down, and she would prefer something nicer.

Just like with everything else, Xarach then made his way with her to the nicest hotel in the area, purely out of generosity. After all, she'd be on her own after this, since she had rejected Xarach's offer. Not to mention, he didn't imagine that Sarah would take kindly to Tanya after what he had just done. Weather he refused the kiss or not.

In front of the hotel, Tanya took a camera out of her suitcase and snapped an instant photo of the both of them together. Xarach, again out of generosity, made sure they tried several times just to insure that neither of their smiles looked fake.

That covered both of the things that needed mailing. All else Tanya could insist on was a letter, and her writing of the letter did not, by any means, rely on his being there. All he really needed to be present for was the signing of the divorce papers.

Tanya smiled sweetly at him as they both walked into the hotel. Neither of them had considered that many hotels require reservation, but fortunately, the bellhop informed them that there was a room-A fairly nice one- available.

Xarach paid for it. He briefly reflected on how fortunate Tanya was, that he had sold all of his collected items extremely recently. That was the only reason why he had any cash on hand at all.

Angels didn't need money.

He had been going to give it to charity, but this seemed charity enough.

"Let's go see it!" Tanya tugged his hand, grinning at him in that same manner as she had when she had said 'I do'.

Xarach didn't like that smile of hers, but out of chivalry, kindness, and due to the fact that he had to pretend to be her husband-which for the moment, he was-, he followed her, toting the suitcase until they reached the room that had been assigned to them. Room 247.

How did they fit so many rooms into hotels?

Being a five star hotel, the room was completely soundproof. Unless, of course, you somehow managed to bypass the hotel's presets and play music or the television at full blast. The décor was lovely, the floorboards made of lovely redwood. Beyond the level of décor, presentation, and upkeep, however, it was an average room. The television was not modern, and there was only the main room, the bathroom, and a closet as far as space. There was a desk, and two nightstands, a chair, and a single bed. Nothing particularly special.

Tanya shut the door behind them. "Oh, it's nice…" She said. It was almost as if she had expected a bit more, but she said nothing to further such an impression.

"Yes… It's the nicest hotel room I've ever stepped foot in." Xarach said, hoping she would think better of it.

"Oh…" She replied.

Xarach was quite ready to leave for the night. Maybe he could pick up divorce papers while she was sleeping, and go back to Sarah…

He felt he had to see Sarah immediately. That he couldn't even wait to divorce Tanya before he confessed. "Tanya, I'm going to go pick up the divorce papers… It could take several days to process, and-"

"Oh, don't worry about it. I know exactly where to go." She smiled.

"Where, exactly?"

"I'll do it myself, tomorrow."

"But Tanya, I want this to be over with… I have a girl, remember? She's waiting for me."

"Oh, yes… your dear Sasha."

"Her name is Sarah."

"Sarah, forgive me." Tanya giggled. "Relax, Xarach. I told you, you don't have to even tell her about this. I know she won't take it well. Females… we're very jealous."

The tenrec looked crestfallen. Guilt was weighing down on him to spill the truth. Everything he knew was telling him he had to be honest. But… what if it cost him Sarah? What if because of the truth…

No, Sarah was different. It would be hard. It would be very hard. But he had to tell her anyway. And eventually, she would forgive him for this…

She had to. "I _have_ to tell her, Tanya. I need to go back to her tonight… I'll let you take care of the divorce papers, if that's what you want, but I _have_ to see her." He turned back toward the door.

The tanuki frowned. "Please, it's for the better if you don't… She'll be much more accepting if you'll at least wait until after we've divorced, because she won't be talking to a _married man_."

Xarach stopped.

"You know how much that would hurt? Don't you?"

"…"

"After we've divorced, that will prove to her you love her, and it will validate your story."

"It's not a story… it's true."

"Of course." She laughed. "You know what I meant. Anyway… I… don't really like being alone." She smiled shyly.

Xarach looked back at her questioningly.

"Can you please stay with me tonight?"

Xarach looked a bit uncertain.

"Please?" She pouted.

Xarach sighed. "Alright, alright." He walked over to the chair, sitting on it with crossed arms. He put his hat on the desk.

Tanya looked pleased. "I'm going to change into my sleepwear." She bounced over to her suitcase, digging for her nightgown and then taking it with her to the restroom. She called from within after a moment, "I'm making some tea!"

Xarach just stared at the rim of his hat.

Then, after another moment, Tanya came out, lugging her wedding gown, and proceeded to stuff it carelessly into her suitcase. Xarach couldn't help but stare a bit. She was practically dirt poor, and her nice clothing was all she really had left. Why would she be so careless with it?

The tanuki bounced onto the bed. "…Well, aren't you going to change? And there's tea I left you…"

The angel shook his head.

"Fine, be that way. But you're not really going to sleep in a tuxedo, are you?"

"Well…" Xarach paused, not sure Tanya would understand if he told her he didn't sleep. He also was wondering why the tea was in the restroom, but he decided it wasn't important. "…It doesn't matter much."

"Why don't you change into your other clothes? They'd be much more comfortable, I'm sure."

"It doesn't really matter to me."

"Oh, alright then…" She gave him an odd look. She settled down, slipping down under the covers. Then she looked back to him. He hadn't moved, just continuing to sit rigidly in the chair, seeming not to be comfortable at all. "So, are you coming?"

"Co-" Xarach cut himself off, looking a bit exasperated. "Tanya, I have a girlfriend. What I've already done to her is bad enough!"

"Don't worry so much… There's only one bed, and I feel bad making you sleep in the chair like that. It's not even very comfortable looking. It's only got padding on the seat… She's not going to think anything of it, really. I think she values your happiness some. Who would want someone else to sit upright all night in a wooden-backed chair? How can you even sleep?"

If he had been mortal, she would have made her point quite clearly. However, Xarach didn't need to sleep, and therefore didn't mind the chair so much… "I'm sure if I need I can find more comfort on the floor."

"…Wow, Xarach. You're so devoted." She smiled.

Xarach couldn't fight a humble smile. "Sarah's all I have."

Tanya giggled, then flopped down flat on the bed. Her words were incoherent and muffled by the pillow. Xarach wondered what she said, but didn't ask.

She reached over and turned out the light with a soft click.

The white tenrec sat, and waited.

And waited…

And waited some more.

After five minutes, Tanya was lightly snoring, deep in a peaceful state of sleep. Xarach remained still, but on the inside, he was feeling restless.

He had to see Sarah. He had to apologize. He had to talk to her, and he had to talk to her _now_. Married or divorced, he couldn't keep the truth so hidden

Xarach silently got to his feet. With Tanya's life on the line, he had completely rushed into the situation. Dove into it, and …

The most traitorous thought was that he didn't regret it. No, not for Tanya's sake. For Tanya's sake he was proud he had had enough bravery to make such a decision. He felt he had done something truly charitable, that few men would do out of the kindness of their hearts, for the right reason alone…

But for Sarah's sake, he was breaking. Breaking and crumbling inside, feeling that his decision had been wrong… all wrong.

He reconsidered Tanya's suggestion… It would be more comfortable wearing his old clothes. He didn't much feel like changing, but it might help if he weren't wearing a tuxedo while talking things over with Sarah. He crept, absolutely silent, over to Tanya's suitcase and pulled out his clothes. He wasn't really paying attention to what sort of things were in it, just as he hadn't paid it any mind earlier; it wasn't his business anyway. He didn't even notice the vial that fell out of the suitcase as his clothing was removed…

He slipped into the bathroom, swapping one outfit for the other. Once he finished, he only gave the teapot a quick glance.

He didn't feel like tea at the moment.

The world around him shifted as he teleported, moving from the hotel room directly to Sarah's bedroom. It looked strangely similar, both rooms being dark, and quiet-save for the snoring of the occupant. Sarah's snoring was heavier than Tanya's, and she was almost surely a harder sleeper. Once Sarah was asleep, waking her up was not an easy task…

But Sarah, no matter how loudly she snored, or deeply she slept, was Sarah. His Sarah. And he wouldn't trade her for anything…

…But he just had.

He had traded her for Tanya's life. Weather or not the black hedgehog decided to accept him back after that, he felt he had greatly wronged her. He had hoped she would be awake. That the lights would be on, and maybe, just maybe, she would have been happy to see him…

Xarach moved closer to Sarah, kneeling at the bedside. "Sarah…?" He said softly, touching her cheek. He immediately withdrew his hand.

Wet… She had been crying.

How could he have left her so suddenly? Without warning? Why couldn't he have waited just a bit? Why couldn't he have ignored what Tanya had said, and told her anyhow, weather or not she liked the idea? Somehow it seemed that would have been better…

But it would have still ended in tears. How would he have felt? If he didn't understand? If she had understood she might not have been bothered, however, there was no guarantee that she would have…

Xarach took her hand and wiped her tears, resolving not to wake her. How could he wake her when she slept? No… She was probably hurt and angered over his leaving. He couldn't amplify that, just suddenly, in the middle of the night. She wouldn't go back to sleep.

He cried to think what sort of discussion they would have the next day. "S-sarah… you may never forgive me for this… I-I love you… m-more than anyth-thing.." He raised his eyes to gaze upon her face.

She was still fast asleep.

He nuzzled close to her, knowing she wouldn't wake. He began to whisper his confessions, unable to hold them in, even in knowing he'd have to repeat them later. "I-I think, inside, I-I always loved you… Th-that's what m-made you d-different fr-om everyone e-e-else… Not just… T-that you r-really a-are unique… and precious to m-me… I-I didn't want t-to leave, S-arah… I…" He began stroking her quills. "d-didn't want t-to marry s-someone e-else… b-but… it s-saved her l-life. I-I t-thought it w-was the r-r-right th-thing… P-please… d-don't be a-angry in th-the morning…!"

Sarah made no response, only continuing to sleep. Xarach wiped his tears with his free hand. "I-I d-don't k-now… what the M-master thinks… H-he's probably a-angry a-also… s-since I-I'm going to d-divorce her… tomorrow… B-because I don't l-love her t-that way, Sarah…" He kissed her cheek. "I love you… And n-no one…ever… will t-take that l-love from me… I-I'll be back in the m-morning… A-and…" He trailed off, burying his head in her shoulder. He fought not to hold her tightly, so not to wake her from her dreams.. He fought to control all the pain screaming to be released. He had to leave her in order to stay with her. He had to sign the divorce papers in the morning. He was supposed to be with Tanya because he had said he would be for the night…

But he didn't want to leave Sarah again.

He kissed her again, well aware that it broke his marriage vows to Tanya… But in his heart, he had already married Sarah. He hardly cared.

Tanya knew-she _expected_-their divorce to be filed on the morrow anyhow. He only wondered what his Master thought.

Releasing Sarah, he stood, taking a step back. "Tomorrow, sweetheart… I'll be back…"

Sarah lightly gripped the bedsheets.

"I promise…" In an instant, he was gone, not realizing that he would not return…

Ten minutes. Just ten minutes, and he was already heart wrenchingly homesick again. He paced back and fourth, silent as a ghost. Tanya remained asleep. The night seemed to drag on for so long…

He glanced at the digital clock once again.

Eleven minutes.

He couldn't believe how agonizingly slow time seemed to crawl. Sleep was starting to sound like it wasn't half as bad as an idea as he thought. What harm could it do? None, he was sure, but how would Sarah take it to hear he had slept in the same room as Tanya?

…Sarah wouldn't take it that badly, would she? After all, he had no intentions of sleeping in the same bed. Nothing would happen…

Xarach remembered the tea Tanya had made. It would probably still be hot… or warm enough, anyhow. Maybe drinking it would calm his nerves. For certain, he could use something to keep himself calmed. He was so anxious over what would happen between himself and Sarah after this… so afraid he would loose her over trying to do what was right…

He sighed silently. Not a noise was made as he crept back to the restroom to pour himself a cup of the tea. He put a bit of honey in it, and then sipped it. The whole cup was been drained in only a minute. He waited thirty seconds longer, hoping for a change, but nothing came of it. So he poured himself another cup…

The cup slipped from his hands. Xarach barely had time to notice before he suddenly lost consciousness.

_**A/N: If you don't see where this is going yet, next chapter will clear it up for you. To be continued.**_


End file.
